


[Podfic] Like a Ladder

by DuendeVerde4



Series: Airplane Author AU [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: author goes to a book club to which he was totally invitedimmediate sequel toStart With Something Smaller





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prophetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophetic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like A Ladder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325802) by [abriata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abriata/pseuds/abriata). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/upnfqzzcg1c6g8b/Like%20a%20Ladder.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 20,4 MB | **Duration:** 00:18:53

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on gifting this along with Start with Something Smaller to my Bandom Holidays giftee but, you know, life. So here it is, a bit late and in a not-so-great sound quality ( :// ) but made with care
> 
> The music is "Clavicle" by Alkaline Trio


End file.
